


Something New

by specifiedtrash



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specifiedtrash/pseuds/specifiedtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>someone told me to stop posting leosaya. fight the power (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง </p><p>it's just smut tho with assorted bondage shit in there. the zone gets to be in charge because life is short</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

There was nothing new about the way Leon kissed today, compared to any other. Sayaka’s back to the wall, his hands everywhere, rough kisses over heavy breath. Just because it wasn’t new didn’t mean it was bland, by any stretch- each touch felt hotter than the last, every move was still fresh and sent sparks through her. It was her that pulled the new trick, a pair of handcuffs she pushed against his chest, that broke the kiss and had him looking down in confusion. He caught on fast, though- a quick learner when it came to this subject- and didn’t even ask any questions. He just held his wrists together, up and towards her, and nodded back into the kisses. She smiled into the kiss, took his wrists and put them behind his back to lock them together. As soon as he was able he was back to kissing her. It didn’t last long before she pushed something else up against him- this time, a ballgag, and this time, he showed hesitation. Only for a moment, he looked in her eyes, then opened his mouth for her to pull the gag onto him. Once it was in, he persisted with the affection, though all he could do was nuzzle in the crook of her neck, keep their bodies close, chew at the gag and pull on the handcuffs. This time it was a blindfold she held up to his chest. He backed up enough to let her put it on him, and when it was, he just stood in place. Sayaka gently touched his chest again, nothing in her hand, just testing his reaction. He gave the smallest of flinches. She glided her hand up to his neck, behind his head, where he tilted into her touch. She pulled him closer and kissed his cheek, jawline, each one he couldn’t react to. It was difficult to read his facial expression too- with most of his face obscured like it was. But there was no doubt he was enjoying this treatment. Their bodies were too close together to miss the rough breaths, heated skin, flushed face… Of course, that was if she ignored the most obvious part of his arousal, which was impossible to forget with the way it pressed against her skirt. She pushed him back with a gentle hand in the crook of his neck, and though he tried to disobey it at first, he eventually caught on and followed her lead. She used his clavicle to tow him after her. The way he blindly stumbled behind her, saying nothing, doing nothing… It was such a sharp contrast to how he’d been a few moments ago, so forceful and hungry for her, assertive, and even aggressive with pursuing it. Now he was just passively following her light touches. She guided him over to the bed and pushed down on his shoulder. Even he couldn’t misread that, and followed the push to climb onto the bed. Though he staggered to keep his balance, he squirmed himself comfortable on his back, again passively waiting for what she planned to do next.

Which just made her wonder what, exactly, she wanted to do to him first. He kept fidgeting, obviously uncomfortable and impatient, but he couldn’t even tell where she was, or ask her to do anything. She climbed over him, hands and knees, and hovered her face beside his.

“If you need to stop, I want you to kick the end of the bed. Do you understand?” He nodded his head. “Good. Can you do it now, just to test?” A short pause for him to find the end of the bed, followed by a distinct thunk when he kicked it. “Perfect.” She melted into kissing over his neck, clavicle, over his bare chest and along his ribs. All he could do was breathe and squirm, soft groaning sounds, but nothing to make her act sooner. She undid his belt, earning another muffled groan and encouraging movements in his hips. Too bad he couldn’t see her sly smile when she looked up at him. There were still a couple more things for him to wear. She traded out his pants and briefs, leaving them carelessly thrown to the floor beside the bed, and took out two more toys. The first she slid over his arousal, to the base where it fit tightly. From how he squirmed once it was on, he probably remembered being denied before, but she couldn’t help loving the flustered way he would fall over himself when he was right there on the edge. Her long hair slid off her shoulders and teased over his skin, and though he couldn’t see her, he undoubtably knew how close her lips were. She planted a soft kiss on the head and parted her glossed lips around it. They’d done this enough times for her to know how to supress the gag reflex when she took him in, no embarrassing choking this time, even when her lips touched the edge of the cockring. For a while he relaxed, but it didn’t take very long before he was twisting and giving muffled sounds. He wasn’t ready yet, though. Just enjoying himself. Sayaka softly lifted her mouth off and gave his length a long, slow lick, making him visibly shiver under the sensation. She kissed at the tip again, opened up wide and resumed her sucking and licking moves. She knew the way he reacted to this sort of treatment. Even without him telling her, she could tell this time was no different. Bones like gelatin, breathy groans and rolling his hips up against her throat. Much more of this and he’d come- or, he’d want to, anyway. She didn’t let up, working him up until his back was arching and breath irregular. All he could do was let out pleading whines. She ignored him for a while longer, then lifted herself away and brushed her lips with the back of her hand. Leon stayed out of breath under her, beyond close, pleading for release but unable to put his begging to words. He chewed at the gag to say her name, fought with the handcuffs to pull off the ring, anything to get him the payoff. Of course, nothing worked. Sayaka just took the other toy, similar to the first, and slipped it on him. This time it came to rest just under the head, and from his response to it, he had no idea what it was. Until she pressed a subtle touch button and started it vibrating. Leon jolted from it and whined, but all he could do was squirm and make muffled pleas. Sayaka leaned down and gently kissed his nose. He bumped his face back against hers, trying to kiss or please her in any way he could manage, anything to convince her to let him orgasm. She wasn’t sure how much longer she planned to keep him in suspense, but she couldn’t help finding his current state adorable. He was just so desperate to appease her. She bit her lower lip in thought. This had stirred her up, too, and while she’d just planned to toy with him initially, he was so keen to make her happy that it just seemed like a waste to not take him up on his offer. She kissed his cheek and slid a finger under the strap of his ballgag.

“I’m going to take this off,” she explained, though it didn’t seem like much was getting through to him right now. “And when I do, I don’t want you to speak. Do you understand?” He nodded sharply. “If you want to come, you have to be a gentleman. Ladies first. Do you understand?” He nodded again, desperation in every movement. Sayaka pushed one more kiss to his face and loosened the strap, then pulled the gag out of his mouth. He took in air, but obeyed her instructions and stayed mute. He squirmed to get comfortable on his chest, though his mouth was open wide and tongue hung out, trying to find her and get where he needed to be. She took a handful of his hair and pulled him into place under her skirt. He wasted no time covering her slit in his mouth, and ran his tongue along the wet length of it. He was still trying to move his body closer, but he was so desperate to please her that he never took his mouth away for an instant. He felt around with his lips and tongue to find her clit, and when he got that delicious moan from her to validate he’d found it, he closed his lips around it and sucked. Sayaka found herself squirming now, still holding his hair tight in one hand, the speed controls for the toy he wore in the other. When he licked at her clit she tensed both hands, unintentionally turning up the speed and making him lose focus and fall slack between her legs, gasping and groaning.

“S-Sayaka,” her name was barely comprehensible. He was shaking when he dove back into her crotch, kissing at every portion, licking up her fluids and toying with his tongue ring everywhere it could reach. She pulled rougher at his hair and crossed her ankles behind his head. The longer he kept at it, the more her legs constricted, and forced him impossibly closer than he was already. She switched the toy up to it’s last, highest setting, and savoured the groan he gave in response. His head rested on her thigh while he tried to regain his breath. At least, that’s what she thought he was doing. It was difficult to tell for sure. All he managed was helpless, breathy squirming, any focus lost. Though she still felt his breath and the odd nudge from his helpless twisting and squirming. It wasn’t enough, now that she was started. She pulled him by the hair into her again, though he seemed too dazed to really offer much, there was no form of resistance. He tried to offer weak licks and kisses, but for the most part she just rutted against his face on her own, working herself up to the finish she could feel building in her hips. For a moment she considered what it would be like to be stuck here on the edge for as long as he’d been, but the thought only lasted a moment before being interrupted with a burst of pleasure that drew a long moan from her lips and flowed against her boyfriend’s face. He continued to lick at her as if he couldn’t tell she was done, using all the focus he could muster to drag his tongue over her and find a sweet spot to suck on. The sensitivity was too much now for it to really be pleasurable, and besides, Leon had already been kept in anticipation for so long. He’d probably be mad at her if she kept it going much longer. She pulled herself off of him, and he tried to follow at first, fluid threads still tying them together. As they snapped he ran his tongue over his lips and stayed put, waiting for her to say or do something else.

She pushed his shoulder back against the bed, straddling his body so she lightly sat on his midriff without putting too much weight on him.

“Good boy,” she purred into his lips, and pressed a kiss into them. The taste was definitely not his own, but she didn’t really mind it that much. She arched back until her backside bumped up against his length, still wearing both the toys she’d put on it to tease him into being so obedient and submissive. She reached a hand back and pulled off the vibrating toy, though it didn’t do much to calm his fidgeting, and brushed her rear up against him again. The groan he let out sounded so desperate and weak. Even just looking at his length she could tell how much he ached for it. Just a little more fun. She slid herself against him, lined them up and lowered herself onto him, right down to the ring still fastened on the base. His jaw hung open, letting out desperate whines and taking fast, shallow breaths.

“B-babe,” he panted, “Please,” all he could manage to say were scattered words. That was fine, though. It’s not like she didn’t understand. She just rolled her hips and watched him lose himself from the continued denial, senseless noises of pleasure and desperation that he tried to use as protests. As fun as it was, he really would be unhappy if she kept this up, and then he might not let her do it again. She lifted herself and took off the ring, then lowered again and resumed her motions. When it was off, it only took a moment before he came- the pleasured groan being one way to tell, the warm feeling spreading inside her being the other. His breath gradually calmed down and he stopped squirming so much, at which point she slid herself off of him and returned to lightly sitting on his waist. She pushed the wet blindfold up from his face, and though he blinked from the light, he focussed on her and gave a tired smile. “Hey, Princess.” She smiled back and leaned forward, cuddling up on his chest and hugging around his neck. Of all the pet names, that had to be her favourite. It just sounded so cute the way he said it. So much adoration. It really did make her feel like a princess when he was the one to say it. The only problem was that he wasn’t hugging her back, and though she knew why, she didn’t want to let him go to unlock his hands. She gave him a squeeze and quickly pecked his cheek before climbing off and retrieving the key to his handcuffs. He sat up to grant her access to them, and when his hands were free again he brought them back in front of him to rub his wrists while Sayaka hugged him from behind.

“Was that too far?” She kissed his cheek to ask it.

“Mm, far, but not too far.” He turned to hug her properly, and the two fell together onto their sides, foreheads touching, bodies close. They simultaneously moved to kiss each other, and though it was definitely heated, they were both too worn out to make it long lasting.

“I still have a few more things I want to try out,” she giggled and squeezed him tighter again, but he didn’t respond. “… Leon?” No answer. She leaned back to look at him, but he was definitely fine, the distinct rise and fall of breath and calm expression on his face- he’d just dozed off, that fast. Sayaka sighed, but smiled over it, and softly pecked his nose before cuddling up against him. “Maybe next week, you’ve got to have a turn before then.” More affectionate cuddling, but she found it easy to fall asleep in his arms, and much faster than she’d anticipated she was dozing off herself.


End file.
